1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to message tapes for instrument display systems and particularly to a tape of the type described including plastic and metallic laminations so as to be useful at elevated operating temperatures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior to the present invention message tapes for instrument display systems were made of a polyester base, fine grain photographic film. Infra-red light from the display system light source was absorbed by the black emulsion background on the film producing a requirement for infra-red filters to protect the tape from curling at elevated operating temperatures.
A message tape constructed according to the invention reflects most of the infra-red light and prevents local temperature buildups causing the aforenoted curling. Since the need for infra-red filters is eliminated, required brightness is achieved by a lower lamp source voltage to increase lighting efficiency and reduce cost. The opaque metallic message background provided by the tape of the invention provides improved display characteristics.